


Of Royal Duty and Abiding Love

by Onelove



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies), James Bond - All Media Types
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bodyguard/PPO!Bond, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, M/M, Protective!Bond, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Teenage!Q, lots of pining, shifting point of view
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 13:28:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16119431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onelove/pseuds/Onelove
Summary: The Crown AU no one asked for. In which James and Alec become Personal Protection Officers (PPO) to the British Royal Family instead of joining MI6. James is assigned to Prince Andrew, a wiry boy with a head of jet black curls who is a bit of a genius at only fifteen years old. Friendship happens, feelings get in the way and royal protocols are broken. A love story told in multiple acts between two oblivious, but fiercely loyal individuals, involving nonsensical palace politics, the royal crown hanging in the balance, and Alec having front row seats to one of the greatest Shakespearean love affairs.





	Of Royal Duty and Abiding Love

**Author's Note:**

> No copyright infringement intended. This is my first work of fiction and I'm not entirely sure what I'm doing, but I hope it won't end in complete disaster. This is both exhilarating and absolutely terrifying. For your information, fifteen years separate Bond and Q in this story.
> 
> Comments are most appreciated!

 

 

> _I love you as certain dark things are to be loved,_  
>  _in secret, between the shadow and the soul._  
>  Pablo Neruda

 

The campus was virtually deserted this morning as his footsteps hit the cobblestone streets at a brisk pace. Turning his collar up against the chilly October wind, James darted between boys walking leisurely in their tailcoats and white bows, talking and guffawing loudly. He couldn’t help but think how little things had changed since his own time at Eton. While the patrician faces of its students changed over the years, the atmosphere and traditions remained constant.

Upon reaching Walpole House, James let himself in after quickly entering the security code. Like every other morning, he assumed position at the foot of the staircase waiting for Q to make his appearance. Standing still with his hands clasped in front of him, James scanned dispassionately his surroundings as boys thundered down the stairs and walked pass him with furtive glances verging between curiosity and indifference. After all, James had become a regular fixture on campus in the past two years while shadowing the young prince.

Punctual as always, he did not have to look up to recognise Q's measured steps coming down the stairs. It was eight o’clock precisely.

“Good morning, James,” he said with a smile, clutching a pile of notebooks to his chest and carrying a bulging satchel on his shoulder.

“Morning, Q,” he replied with a nod and a polite smile of his own, casting a quick roving glance over his appearance to make sure that nothing was amiss. He looked his usual self, a small, wiry boy with a head of jet black curls under which hid a pale, bespectacled face. “I trust you’re ready for that chemistry test this morning?” he inquired with a mock note of concern.

Without any uncertainty, James knew he was. Q, better known publicly as Prince Andrew, the second heir to the throne of England, was after all a bit of a genius at only fifteen years old. His insatiable curiosity and inquisitive nature had thus led the officer to nickname him ‘Q’, which he commonly used in their daily, more private interactions. While his older brother, Edward, abhorred intellectual pursuits, Q absolutely revelled in them. James wondered at times whether he was protecting a living human being or instead some kind of anthropomorphic encyclopaedia.

Q rolled his eyes, sighing exasperatedly. “I’ve already memorised the textbook. And you know how well I did on my last exam.”

James chuckled good naturally. He had dedicated, after all, a couple evenings to quiz him on the structure of atoms and different types of chemical bonds and intramolecular forces. At the time, it had seemed a better alternative to spending another boring night alone in his flat chasing ghosts and shadows. Tutoring had not exactly been listed as part of his job description, however. But Q had turned the full force of his pitying look upon him and James had been unable to resist. Nor the first time and neither the subsequent five times.

“Well, let’s be on our way then,” he said, gesturing towards the door and following Q outside the dormitory.

Q was energetic this morning, chatting excitedly about space exploration and intergalactic shuttles, of all things. The little _swot_. James nodded along, interjecting remarks whenever he paused long enough for breath.

Q certainly kept him on his toes. And if James, sometimes, gifted the young prince with scientific journals or chose to spend a Sunday reading some obscure mathematical treatises mentioned by Q, then he justified such actions as a means to cultivate an undeniably brilliant mind. A future investment for King and Country. If Alec had found his behaviour unusual in the beginning, he now accepted it, but nevertheless still teased him mercilessly about his unorthodox reading habits for a personal protection officer.

And while on occasion he did miss the thrill of adventure that he'd once shared with Alec during their Navy days, he'd also grown oddly fond of his young charge. He considered himself lucky, however, knowing that Alec did not engage in such lively debates with Edward and was treated more often with insolence than anything else, the teenager being far more interested in excelling at sports, impressing girls, raising mayhem, and pleasing a horde of sycophants.

According to Alec, he was turning into quite the pretentious little shit.

Upon reaching the lecture hall, James murmured a few words of encouragements to Q, receiving a toothy grin in return before he entered the classroom, sitting at the front of the second row. James waited a couple minutes by the closed door, listening as the teacher gave instructions for the test. He then patrolled the halls for a while, enjoying the relative calm of the deserted hallways before eventually finding himself lost in thought, leaning against the entrance wall with his hands shoved in the pockets of his black suit trousers. His phone chirped, interrupting the silence.

_Beer and takeaway tonight? You won't believe the shit he's pulled this time. Want to switch with mine?_

An annoyed Alec, naturally. He smirked. _Yes, of course. And no, I quite like my boy genius._

_Wait until he discovers alcohol and turns into a mad scientist. He won't be as adorable then!_

James scoffed. _Still beats spending the night chasing E across town._

_Tell me about it. See you later._

The bell rang and Q was one of the first students to leave the room. He'd finished early. Again.

Then it was French and back to the dorm for lunch, where the prince shared his meal with friends from the chess club, David and Jacob, two equally nerdy boys who followed Q around like little minions and shied away from James whenever he approached. From afar, today's discussion looked to be on an experiment gone wrong if the animated hand gestures of pouring liquids and explosions were any indication. Oblivious to their surroundings, they didn't notice the scornful glances of some of the other boys bickering instead about the latest football match. James knew for a fact that Q found the sport incredibly dull and boring. 'A waste of time', he'd once said. Alec remained to this day personally offended.

Before he knew it, Q's lectures were done for the day and they were crossing the campus together again as James listened to Q describe in great details what he'd learned. With Q's chatter in his ears, he let his gaze roam over the rising shadows in the early evening light, in search of any potential threat. Yet, everything appeared as mundane as usual. His shoulders relaxed infinitesimally.

Q shuffled his feet at the front door of the dorm before saying his goodbyes for the evening.

“James, can we go for another run tomorrow morning?” Q asked, his expression hopeful.

“It’s Saturday, why don't you sleep in a little?” He replied before adding without any thought. ‘Let's go for eleven.”

“Alright,” he said with a grin, “but no more racing like a lunatic!”

Bond's stoic expression melted into a smile, waiting a beat before adding, “I apologise for last time, your Royal Highness.”

Q shook his head, "No, you don't. And I ended up practically dying because of you!”

James remembered well. He had steadily been increasing their pace as they jogged together that day, trying to test his limits. Despite being scrawny compared to most boys, Q had refused to slow down, challenging James at his own game. Q had in fact been able to keep pace with his longer strides for a while before eventually admitting defeat and collapsing on a park bench, his skin flushed and gasping for breath. James had found the experience remarkably satisfying, having been able to prove to Q that he was not entirely hopeless at physical activity after all. For the past few weeks, James had therefore assumed the role of de facto personal trainer, dragging Q twice a week across town, come rain or shine.

At the very least, Q was getting some fresh air which could only be beneficial.

“We’ll see how it goes tomorrow then,” James said.

Q nodded before entering, closing the door softly behind him. Feeling oddly bereft at his departure, James lingered for a few moments before eventually making his way to his flat to share a quiet evening with his friend, regaling each other with tales of their young royal charges, yet blissfully unaware that with a single phone call their mundane existence would be irrevocably altered.  


* * *

 

  
James was enjoying a glass of scotch while Alec was sprawled on the sofa, flipping the channels in obvious boredom when the sound of Alec's ringing phone interrupted their evening. It was M calling. Alec answered, confirming that he was indeed with James before putting the call on speakerphone.

“Good evening, 006 and 007," M sounded more grim than usual, if such a thing was even possible, “a couple minutes ago the king suffered a sudden cardiac arrest." She paused, sighing deeply before resuming, “and the doctors were unable to save him. The king has passed away.”

The silence stretched uncomfortably for a moment before his breath itched, his gaze swirling next to him to lock with Alec’s in sudden consternation. The king had been in good health and great spirit the last time they'd seen him two months ago.

“It's a shock, I know. The palace is in absolute chaos right now. Please bring back the boys immediately. The Queen would prefer to break the news to them in person. And God knows, they should get here before the media circus begins.”

Alec cleared his throat before replying.“Yes, of course ma'am. We’ll be there shortly.”

The call terminated abruptly.

His drink forgotten, James hung his head and closed his eyes, breathing deeply and trying to calm his rioting thoughts. Alec squeezed his shoulder before standing up and grabbing his phone to text Edward to get ready.

James couldn’t convince himself to do the same for Q. All he could think about were his piercing, innocent green eyes and what this news would inevitably do to them. The light disappearing from their depths like a snuffed out candle. It was dreadful.

Foregoing their professional attire in the interest of efficiency, they simply pulled their jackets over their t-shirts and jeans. Taking the stairs two at a time, Bond started the Range Rover upon setting foot in the parking lot and floored the accelerator as Alec slammed the passenger door.

They went first to Edward's dorm.

Flexing his hands on the steering wheel in impatience and apprehension, James watched Alec sprinting to the front door before disappearing inside the building. With the engine purring in the background, James prepared himself having to steal Q from the comfort of his own bed.

A couple minutes went by, Alec returning with a grumbling Edward in tow. And they were off again as he drove in tense silence.

He barely noticed Alec's stiff nod of encouragement before he too rushed inside the dorm to find his young charge.

He knocked loudly on Q's door in the morse code they had established once for emergencies. He had hoped never to use it. Q opened the door after a couple seconds, looking disheveled in his stripped pyjamas, his glasses askew on his face.

James tried to school his expression in his customary impassive mask.

“James? What are you doing here?” before adding, looking alarmed, “what's going on?”

With his heart beating a staccato in his chest, he said, “Q, we need to leave. Something's happened at the palace. Get dressed now.”

Q blinked rapidly in obvious confusion. James could see that he wished to argue in an attempt to discover the truth. He relented.

“Please.”

James finally pushed inside, closing the door behind him. He watched as Q fumbled with his shirt, pulling it above his head and musing his hair even further. He turned around, focusing on the sound of clothing being pulled on and buttons being fastened as he waited, noticing piles of books covering every available surface.

"You can turn around now,” Q said, his voice shaky and breathing erratic. 

Before his brain could catch up with the rest of his body, however, James was leaning down towards Q, putting his hands on his shoulders as he tried to provide some measure of comfort without revealing a single thing. 

“Everything's going to be alright, Q. I promise.”

“James, you're scaring me.”

“I know and I'm sorry. It won't be easy, but I'll never be far away, I promise.”

Before he could do anything else foolish, James stood up, putting some distance between them once again. Q's chin was trembling.

"Come. Edward's waiting in the car.”

With the two princes sitting in the backseat talking in hushed, distressed voices, James floored the accelerator once again and manoeuvred expertly the SUV from deserted suburban streets to join the night traffic on the M4.

Alec turned around with a concerned look to address the boys in an uncharacteristically gentle tone, “We're not far away from the palace. Your mother is waiting for you and she will explain everything."

Glancing in the rearview mirror, James saw Edward glaring at Alec, obviously dissatisfied with this short explanation. He nevertheless remained quiet.

Darting a quick look at Q, they exchanged glances and Q must have read something unguarded in his eyes, because his expression abruptly turned speculative.

James felt powerless and wished in vain that he could somehow shelter Q from everything, from the discovery of the uncertainty and frailty of human existence. Of the senselessness of it all. Focusing his gaze back on the road stretching in front of him, he vowed to be there for the young prince. To be steadfast in his duty and devotion. To be a harbour in the oncoming storm.


End file.
